Harry dans tous ses états
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: Cadeau pour Mnemesysfr. Harry adorable griffondor a le béguin pour son professeur de potion, tout ne se passe pas comme il le souhaiterait... Malgré ses efforts. Slash HPSS RàRs
1. Chapter 1

_Dsiclamer: tout est à J.KRowling sauf ce qui est à moi !_

**Attention : homophobes, mineures, mes parents, mon chéri (que fais tu sur cette page franchement ?), personnes trop sensibles ou autres s'abstenirent**

Vous être prévenu ! Interdiction de se plaindre après !

Ceci est une texte classé R ou M... Avec un lemon donc attention !

Slash Harry-Severus !

* * *

**Harry dans tous ses états**

**pour Mnemesysfr**

Merci pour tes "cadeaux" avant mon départ c'est trop gentil !

Avant de commencer cette histoire, il faut tenir compte du contexte car, plus que toute autre chose, le contexte donne un sens et permet de mieux comprendre les actes, les paroles et, parfois, les erreurs.

Les adolescents sont des êtres influençables, en construction. Ce sont des êtres extrêmes qui passent de la joie la plus pure au désespoir le plus intense en quelques secondes à peine et ce au moins un million de fois par jour. (L'inverse est aussi possible).

Au Japon, chez les moldus, les lycéens ont leur petit code comme partout. Lorsqu'une fille prépare le déjeuner d'un garçon, cela signifie qu'ils sont amoureux ou, du moins, qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui; les lycéennes ont, pour faire leur déclaration à l'être aimé, une adorable coutume: elle demande le deuxième bouton de sa veste le jour de la remise des diplômes. C'est une chose très fleur bleue... Les jeunes gens, là-bas, ont pour habitude de garder la photo de l'être aimé dans leur petit livret d'étudiant; ainsi ils peuvent avoir leur amour (im)possible sous les yeux pour soupirer, pleurer ou… Fantasmer.

Comme il a été expliqué précédemment, les adolescents sont influençables. Les élèves de Poudlard ne font certainement pas exception et dernièrement, la mode absolue est justement cette habitude japonaise de la photo… D'après Lavander Brown, jeune fille de 7ème année, "_si vous gardez la photo de votre petit ami ou de votre futur petit ami (croyez-moi il le sera) avec une fleur séchée dans votre livret d'identité scolaire, la Magie Ancestrale vous unira à tout jamais_", ces croyances, sommes toutes puériles, sont monnaie courante. Qui n'a jamais fait de chaîne de lettres ?

Malheureusement pour le héros de notre histoire, il était un adolescent particulièrement influençable et fleur bleue. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé par sa famille adoptive, il recherchait sa voie en se guidant avec les affirmations de ses amis… Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour décider par lui-même… Nous ne saurons jamais réellement la cause, mais cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, désormais.

Maintenant entrons dans le vif du sujet…

Harry Potter pouvait être défini comme le garçon le plus adorable de toute l'école de Poudlard. Il avait de grands yeux d'un vert si vif qu'ils semblaient hypnotiser n'importe qui, sa peau était pâle et sa taille assez frêle sans être dénuée de charme néanmoins. Il faisait naître chez chacun un sentiment de protection et, surtout, de possession.

Parmi tous les secrets d'Harry Potter, son plus grand était situé dans la poche gauche de sa robe de sorcier. Comment un secret aussi important, aussi puissant pouvait tenir dans un si petit endroit, à la portée de tout bon pickpocket, Harry ne le concevait que trop mal. Pour lui, ce secret _devait _résider près de son cœur. Il n'en aurait pu être autrement, à ses yeux, en dépit des risques encourus.

Comme il a été dit précédemment, Harry était une personne dépendante des autres. Lorsqu'il entendit les conseils de Lavender Brown pour attirer l'être aimé, il fit comme Ron: il se moqua. En réalité, il fut touché par cette histoire de photo cachée. Un soir, après l'entraînement de Quidditch, il alla en bordure de la Forêt Interdit et cueillit une fleur. Une violette, pour être précis. Il la mit à sécher dans son grand livre "Mille herbes et champignons magiques" et n'y pensa plus. Quand une semaine plus tard il tomba dessus en cours, le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à son professeur de potion et ses battements s'intensifièrent.

Il avait un béguin pour Severus Snape depuis sa 6ème année: en cours d'Occlumentie, il avait repoussé une attaque de son enseignant avec tant de force qu'il retourna le sortilège contre Severus... Le souvenir qui le percuta de plein fouet montrait son professeur en train de se caresser sous la douche. Au départ écoeuré, Harry vit son opinion évoluer petit à petit. Il se réveillait toujours plus _intensément_ en rêvant de Severus sous la douche. Puis durant les vacances d'été, le Survivant avait espionné et glané le plus d'informations possibles sur son amour secret. Il n'était pas prêt à révéler son homosexualité et encore moins à parler de Severus à ses amis. Il avait encore la fragilité de son enfance manquée et de son adolescence hors normes, il avait peur des réactions des gens, des Weasley surtout… Un matin de Novembre, assis sur son lit, Harry faisait tourner entre ses doigts fins la tige de la violette séchée. Il hésitait. Mu par un élan de courage il prit sa décision.

"Dobby ?"

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un "pop" caractéristique.

"Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ?" Piailla la créature d'un air extatique.

L'humain passa sa langue sur ses lèvres déshydratées.

" Oui… Je voudrais… Je voudrais…"

Son visage s'empourpra, Dobby le regardait avec adoration en attendant ses instructions.

"Je voudrais une photographie de Severus Snape sans que personne ne le sache…"

Dobby ne dit rien au plus grand effroi de Harry puis il y eu un "pop" et l'elfe disparut. Harry endura mille morts, imaginant le serviteur rapportant l'histoire à Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall ou pire: Severus lui-même. Dix minutes plus tard, il eut sa photo volée dans les dossiers administratifs de l'école. La gratitude de l'adolescent fut si grande qu'il embrassa l'affreux elfe sur le front.

"Oh Merci Dobby"… Une règle impondérable de l'adolescence: passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Donc depuis Novembre, Harry Potter déambulait dans le château avec un cliché de son professeur de potion. Et en y songeant, il faut croire qu'il a eu énormément de chance de ne pas avoir été découvert avant. Bien sûr la chance finit toujours par tourner…. Sinon le mot "Roue de la fortune" perdrait son sens.

Peu après les vacances de Février, le professeur Mac Gonagall vint à la table des Griffondors pour donner les dates des prochaines sorties au Pré-au-Lard. Harry les nota soigneusement dans son livret, il prit bien garde de cacher sa photographie adorée et l'oublia finalement sur la table quand John Godman, un élève de poufsouffle, lui demanda de le rejoindre pour parler Quidditch. Naturellement, Harry ne comprit absolument pas qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de flirt et alla discuter joyeusement avec le poursuiveur.

Neville Londubat remarqua alors le livret abandonné. Le brave garçon l'ouvrit pour savoir à qui il était. (Rappelons que la photo est cachée dedans donc non visible de prima bord)

"Ohé, Harry ! Tu as perdu ton livret !"

Harry se leva d'un bond pour le récupérer, sa précipitation fut notée par Seamus Finnigan.

" Hé, Nev'… regarde s'il y a une photo dedans !"

Toute la salle devint silencieuse. Neville fut alors confronté à trois choix:

Premièrement Harry est son ami donc c'est mal de voir son amour secret (même s'il est ridicule qu'un garçon de 17 ans face ce genre de chose mais Harry restera Harry)

Deuxièmement il pouvait vérifier et ne rien dire, juste pour voir (il est curieux)

Troisièmement regarder et le dire à tout le monde (très serpentard)

La troisième solution était définitivement à bannir: c'était trop déloyal… Mais la première était tout de même frustrante. Avant qu'Harry puisse attraper son bien, il jeta un coup d'œil. Le choc qu'il reçut lui fit échapper une grande exclamation.

" Oh Merlin, mais c'est Snape !"

Harry vira au cramoisi, il arracha son livret des mains de son (ex) ami et s'enfuit de la salle. Il s'enferma dans le dortoir et éclata en sanglots. Il aurait pu en rire, il aurait pu dire que c'était faux. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Inconsciemment il _voulait _que l'on trouve cette photo. Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'une excuse...Un tapotement à la fenêtre le fit sursauter. Un hibou. Harry détacha d'une main tremblante la missive qui lui était adressée.

_" Potter, venez dans mon bureau sur le champs._

_Professeur Snape"_

Le monde s'effondra autour du griffondor. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas subir les remarques des élèves qu'il pourrait croiser. Il n'avait pas la force pour cela. Quand il entra dans le bureau, Severus vit immédiatement que Harry avait pleuré. Un bref instant, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler mais sa raison le retint: cela pouvait être mal interprété.

" Mr Potter…"

Harry ne releva pas la tête. Il avait si honte: il s'était ridiculisé devant toute l'école et avait mis Severus dans l'embarras. Que pouvait-il arrivé de pire ?

" Je suis… Hum… Touché que vous gardiez ma photo mais… hum…"

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues pâles du jeune homme.

" Vous êtes encore un enfant… J'ai l'âge d'être votre père et… Hum… Je crois que vous devriez me rendre cette photo. _Ce n'est pas possible, Harry_…"

En fait, Harry réalisa que cela pouvait être pire: Severus le trouvait trop jeune et voulait récupérer la photo. Il s'était pris le râteau du siècle… Il sortit de la salle en silence et retourna pleurer dans son lit.

Severus joua longtemps avec son cliché. Il était abîmé sur les coins et son "double" avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il avait trop paradé. De toute évidence, le jeune Potter l'avait souvent contemplé. Severus savait qu'un portrait avait été volé mais il pensé plutôt que c'était pour un sortilège vaudou. Il frissonna en pensant au petit griffondor. Il déplorait de devoir faire cela mais c'était nécessaire. Pour le bien de Harry.

Il était loin de se douter que Harry, toujours cacher sous sa cape écouter Seamus expliquer à Ron et Dean des choses assez intéressantes. D'après lui, une fois qu'il y avait eu du sexe dans un couple, c'était parti pour durer car c'était une chose très importante. En entendant cela, Harry reprit courage. S'il avait "du sexe" avec Severus, ce dernier verrait qu'il n'est pas trop jeune et il pourrait même entamer une relation. Harry était une personne définitivement influençable.

Il retourna sur ses pas et entra sans frapper chez son professeur. D'un sortilège, il le lia sur sa chaise. Harry lança des incantations d'insonorisation, d'impassiblité et de verrouillage à la pièce sous le regard médusé de Severus. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il lui jeta un sort de sélection: le professeur ne pouvait plus dire un chiffre donc il ne pourrait lui ôter des points. Severus reprit lentement ses esprits et demanda d'une voix froide que "Potter" le détache. Au lieu de cela, Harry entreprit de se déshabiller lascivement, comme dans les films stupides de Dudley.

"Potter, que faites vous ?"

"Je retire ma chemise, professeur."

Malgré lui, Severus commença à être excité par la situation.

" Je vous interdis… Je vous préviens, je vais vous retirez tellement de points que…"

Harry le fit taire en s'asseyant sur ses jambes, passées de chaque côté de sa taille. Il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon très laid et trop grand. Pourtant, il restait diablement sexy: le vêtement passait son temps à glisser le long des hanches d'Harry. Severus déglutit en observant la peau si délicate de son tortionnaire.

"Essayez de retirer des points, _professeur_, si vous échouez…"

Pour toute menace, il lui mordilla le lobe en ondulant contre lui.

" D'accord" fit Severus mal assuré, " … points en moins…"

Il fronça les sourcils: il avait voulu dire cent mais le mot n'était pas passé. Il tenta une bonne douzaine de fois sans succès. Son excitation ne faisait que croître.

"Vous n'avez pas réussi, _professeur_."

Harry hésita un bref instant. Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois se passe ainsi… Il se rappela soudainement ce que répétait sans cesse ses amis et sourit. Il se mit doucement à genou, glissant sensuellement contre le corps de son aîné. Celui-ci tentait de se calmer, de penser à autre chose. Il était furieux contre lui-même: incapable de se contrôler. D'un geste tremblant Harry ouvrit la braguette de Severus.

"Potter, arrêtez…Vous n'avez pas à faire _çà_… Je vous l'interdis !"

Pour toute réponse, il fut caressé à travers son boxer.

"Potter, çà suffit !"

Harry devint émoustillé par la vue du sexe. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le bas de son professeur: des chaussures au boxer. Il repensa à Dean: "_Si ma copine me faisait des fellations, je la suivrais jusqu'en enfer_".

"Potter …"

Severus ne put finir sa phrase: la langue d'Harry titilla sa hampe sur toute la longueur. Quand leur regard se croisa, l'élève rougit.

"Dites moi si je m'y prends mal… C'est la première fois que…"

Préférant ne rien ajouter Harry goûta curieusement le sexe tendu. Severus se débattit, cria, menaça mais rien n'y fit: Harry continuait son exploration. Entre la douleur des cordes qui le maintenaient et les attouchements maladroits, étrangement, Severus durcit de plus en plus. Harry était un élève, un adolescent, c'était _interdit_. Il gémit malgré lui quand il fut pris dans sa bouche brûlante. La volonté de l'homme diminuait au rythme de la langue taquine. Il devait lutter. Ce gamin le prenait pour un objet, il croirait probablement qu'après… Harry accéléra, empêchant Severus de penser, puis il arrêta brusquement. Il monta sur les jambes de son professeur.

" Appelez moi par mon prénom, tutoyez moi… Sinon… Je ne redescends pas." Susurra-t-il.

Severus hésita puis sa conscience reprit le dessus.

"Potter, libérez moi !"

Harry le caressa manuellement.

"Oui, professeur".

Il gémit quand Harry lui mordilla le cou. Il devait empêcher cela, avant qu'il soit trop tard… Avec ses dernières onces de volonté, il supplia le jeune homme.

"Arrête… S'il te plait Harry… Arrête…"

Il réalisa son erreur de formulation quand son partenaire se laissa tomber à genou.

"Non… Non…"

Cette bouche si chaude…

"Non… Non ! Non ! Mmmh…"

Les cris de Severus se firent de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rauque. Harry en était d'autant plus stimulé.

" Arrête… Non… Non… Mmmh"

Il sentait les prémisses de la jouissance.

"Arrête… Je… Non…"

Il ne pourrait pas repousser Harry _avant la fin_. Cette pensée l'excita plus encore, malgré lui. Il voulut bouger les mains, faire quelque chose quand une vague de plaisir, plus intense, plus électrifiante que les autres le traversa…

"MMMh.. Oui… Oui… Oh… Je… Oui…"

Il eut l'impression que si des millions de fourmis parcourraient son corps, il en ressentait chaque parcelle et, avec une violence insoutenable, tout se concentra en un point précis. Severus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se trahir.

"Mmmmh"

Lorsque Harry sentit un liquide âcre envahir sa bouche, il prit conscience de ce qui avait fait et rougit. Il rougit comme un idiot. Il se releva et recracha tout dans un mouchoir.

"Ca un goût bizarre" souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

"Détache moi"

Il contempla son professeur et sourit. Il était si beau avec ses joues écarlates, ses cheveux ébouriffés... c'était son Severus. Harry fronça les sourcils devant les marques qu'avaient faites les cordes. Avec sa baguette, il rompit le sortilège et… reçut un violent coup dans l'arcade sourcilière.

" Mais qu'est-ce… C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? " Fit-il pitoyablement.

Les yeux de Severus luisaient de colère.

"Non.. De ce que tu as fait, imbécile !"

Harry sentit les larmes montaient.

"J'aurai dû… J'aurai dû aval…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase: Severus le gifla violement.

"Tu m'as attaché sur une chaise, moi ! Ton professeur ! Tu as abusé de la situation. Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne suis pas un animal, un objet ou juste un truc que tu ranges dans ta poche ! J'ai des sentiments, merde ! Tu espérais quoi ?"

Les gouttes coulaient abondamment.

" Je… Je… Ils disaient… Je croyais…"

" Tu es totalement immature !..."

Severus respira un grand coup. Il récupéra un semblant de contrôle.

"Pars."

La lèvre inférieure d'Harry trembla dangereusement.

"Habille-toi et pars. Je n'ai rien à faire avec un gamin."

Le jeune griffondor obéit. Il était stupide et ridicule. Il fit face aux autres. Aux biens pensants. Les jours suivants furent horribles. Le jeune homme dût apprendre à s'accepter. Cela ne vint pas rapidement, loin de là. Vers Avril, il eut même un petit ami pour se changer les idées, pour tirer un trait: John Godman. Cela l'aida beaucoup bien qu'il ne s'assumait pas encore entièrement: il ne parvenait pas à dire certaines choses. Comme "arrête tes remarques homophobes, Ron" ou "John, attendons un peu".

Severus, de son côté, avait fait preuve de discrétion. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé… Bien qu'il y songé parfois, sous sa douche. Finalement Harry rompit avec John à la remise des diplômes. Severus avait raison: le sexe n'est pas tout dans un couple. Il avait plus appris sur lui-même le jour de sa grande humiliation qu'en toute une vie. Il se battait pour garder la tête haute et ne plus baisser les yeux devant qui que ce soit… Sauf Severus. Il n'avait plus le béguin pour lui mais la honte encore cuisante de _ce soir-là_ restait.

Ne sachant pas trop où aller, maintenant qu'il était majeur aussi chez les moldu, Harry s'installa à Square Grimmaurd. Il le redécorait doucement en étudiant un peu de tout: Auror ne le tentait finalement pas. Il y croisait souvent son ancien professeur de potion. Il lui confia même sa (més)aventure avec John. Severus restait de plus en plus souvent, discutant parfois toute la nuit. Cela plaisait beaucoup à Harry: Ron et lui étaient brouillé pour divergence d'opinion. Les anciens amants rirent même de la tentative de séduction de Harry sans toutefois reparler "sexe".Plus leur amitié se développait, plus Harry réalisait son erreur et l'immaturité de son acte. Désormais, il connaissait Severus et cette situation lui convenait parfaitement.

Un soir, un peu avant le second Noël à Suqare Grimmaurd, tandis que Severus relisait des copies, Harry s'endormit doucement sur son épaule. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et caressa la joue de son ami pour le réveiller. Il resta happé par ces yeux verts, endormis, qui réclamaient une bonne nuit de sommeil. Alors Severus embrassa doucement Harry.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est plus pareil" répondit simplement Severus.

Harry sourit doucement et reposa sa tête contre son ancien professeur. Un adolescent fait toujours des erreurs mais l'avantage c'est que cela forme l'adulte.

" Sev' ?"

"Mmh"

"Tu veux bien m'accompagner au Pré-au-Lard ?"

Severus éclata de rire.

"Idiot"

_Blue Cinnamon_

Dernier petit chapitre avant mon départ pour un gros gros merci !

**Allez voir Green Sublime Eyes de Mnemesysfr (chuis fan)**

Continue Mnemesysfr !

merci de cliquer sur le petit "go" à gauche et de me laisser des reviews car

1)... c'est mon salaire

2) ... écrire sans avoir d'avis c'est comme une tartine sans nutella: çà sert à rien

3) ... Par ce que j'aime çà ! J'adore éclaté de rire devant vos remarques ou pesté quand vous remarquez mes fautes !

****


	2. R a R

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Merci à tous ! Vous pouvez continuer de m'envoyer des reviews… **

**De toute façon j'adore ça ! (quel auteur n'aime pas ?)**

**Mnemesysfr : **Mais cette histoire c'est toi qui l'a choisi lol ! Je suis vraiment super contente que cela te plaise.

**Selene Salamander :** ¤¤ les larmes aux yeux¤¤ Ta review était superbe… C'est le plus beau commentaire du monde… ¤¤ Reniiifle¤¤

**sweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : **Merci beaucoup ! (ahh ce harry)

**Sahada :** Merciii ! Tes compliments me font rougir !

**Hedwigelol :** Merci de me payer pour mon travail (héhé). Harry… On l'aime notre Ryry fleur bleue naïf…

**Alinemcb54 : **Nutella power, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire… Mdr.

**DarkMione :** Non mais cela devient du harcèlement ma parole ! mdr, heureuse que cela te plaise mais… Change de page fillette ! ce n'est pas de ton âge…. Mdr.

**Petite Grenouille : **Ouaiich une autre fan de Mnemesys ! (cri de groupie) Je vais aller voir tes écrits…

**Crackos : **Tu es une fan des Sev/Harry ? Harry agit comme un gamin, d'un autre côté, il n'a pas d'exemple ni modèle donc c'est dur pour lui. J'ai failli faire une vilaine fin mais bon…

**Rody85 : **C'est clair que Harry a passé un sale quart d'heure suite à son "humiliation". Imagine le choc de Neville : il s'attendait à Ginny ou Cho… Et il voit Snape. Mdr. Le one-shot insupportable n'a pas de faille ! Sirius dit que la seule fois où elle sourit c'est en recevant. Qui te dit que Sirius dit vrai ? On voit bien à la fin que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre les deux cousins… Tu dis que Bellatrix aurait dû épouser Malefoy… Moi je pense qu'elle trompe son mari avec Voldy lol. Dans tous les cas, c'est beuuuurk. Comme tu as dû voir dans la fin Du Goût du Sel… je suis toujours aussi sadique lol.

**Meros :** Contente que tu ais aimé ce one-shot ! Harry est très fleur bleue… Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement dire qu'il est naïf avec Severus. Tu as peut-être raison : c'est le trac. Et puis, il faut avouer que c'est pas facile de s'y prendre avec Snape ! Merci d'avoir mis une review…

Blue Cinnamon.


End file.
